


Tall dark Handsome & the 7 of the Shadow World

by NiKaTaru



Series: Shadowhunters Fairy Tales [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Snow White Fusion, Fun, Love, M/M, Malec AU, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 01:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiKaTaru/pseuds/NiKaTaru
Summary: This is a Shadowhunters Fairy TaleOnce upon a time~you might have read "Snow White"Once upon a time~you might have wonder what would happen if some of our beloved Characters for Shadowhuntersweren't who they aremaybe you have wondered what would beif Alec Lightwood would be known as Snow White or should I say~ tall dark HandsomeIn this story you might find out~





	Tall dark Handsome & the 7 of the Shadow World

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little   
> Shadowhunters/Malec-Version of Snow White  
> I did~ for the Christmas time  
> Have Fun~ ^_^

"Mirror, mirror on the wall  
who is the one of them all?"  
"The one what my dearest king?"  
"You really ask me that every time? We play this game now since nearly hundred years once a week and you still keep asking me. You are supposed to answer."  
"As you wish my king. The one who will be awake first on tomorrow morning will be Jace the son of hunter Herondale."  
"That is not what I asked about."  
"You should have been more precisely then my dearest king, as I tell you since nearly hundred years every week."  
King Magnus rolled his eyes.  
"Fine, but you know it is too long."  
"That is fine for me my dearest king. I have time and won’t go anywhere so asked my oldest friend."  
"Mirror mirror on the wall,  
who is the one that will melt the ice around my heart of them all."  
"There is no one my friend, I'm sorry for it."  
"Why are you keep saying that you are sorry?  
"Excuse me my dearest king but you know I can only answer questions when you rhyme them."  
"That was rhetorical. I don't want to know. It is good that there is no one. I couldn’t handle another heartbreak and as long as there is no one who would be capable of it, I'm save."  
After this words King Magnus left his room and the mirror for this week.  
"One day someone will come along who will tear down those walls you've build around your heart. And when that love comes back to you I hope you will do everything to fight for it, my friend." the mirror whispered like every week after the king was gone.

Once upon a time there was a young man who didn't even know what the world would hold for him. Born as the son of the head of the king’s guard he was everything his mother had wished for. It was a long time ago when she had stood guard. She had seen the wood of the king nearby and wished for him.  
"I wish I had a son as high as a tree, as agile as the wind that blows through the leafs. But with a heart so rare like the most beautiful flower that hides in the deepest shadow of the woods. "  
This son who now became a young man was Alec Lightwood.

  
"You are late." Jace teased him. Alec looked up to the sun and shook his head.  
"No I'm~" he didn't get farer when the young hunter tackled him down to the ground.  
"You always fall for that trick." the blond one said with a smirk.  
"It doesn't count when you trick me. I'm still better than you."  
"So do you think? You might be taller than me but I'm stronger." Jace said when he stood up and helped Alec to stay up too.  
"But I'm still better with the bow and you are the hunter." Alec teased Jace who mumbled. "Yeah that point goes to you." Alec smirked short before they started their training, like they did since they were kids.

"Mirror mirror on the wall,  
who is the one of them all?"  
"The one who ate the first apple today is Lorenzo Ray from the Kingdome of~"  
"I know who he is. You don't need to remind me. He and his passion for apples nearly destroyed my sell for apple cider last year. But that wasn't the question."  
"Oh I don't know the one could be anything. I just tried to be creative my dearest King."  
"You really like this game, don’t you Ragnor?"  
"It's everything I have since I stuck in here."  
"It's better than to be dead isn't it?"  
"I don't know, when I would be dead I at least don't have to hear your stupid questions anymore."  
"It's not stupid to be prepared."  
"It is when you won't hear my advices in the end."  
"Hm~"  
"Don't hm~ me please, dearest friend."  
"Mirror mirror on the wall  
who is the one that melt the ice around my heart of them all."  
"The one that will melt the ice around your heart is Alec Lightwood, son of Maryse Lightwood, the head of the king’s guard."  
Magnus was stunned.  
"Please don't do anything that~" but farer his oldest friend didn't come. Mumbling something about that his pain is already so near, the king ran off.

In complete panic he called for his hunter Jace.  
"What do you wish for my king?" Jace asked as always when he had to hunt for the king.  
"We have a traitor."  
Jace eyes got small.  
"His name is Alexander Lightwood. Bring him into the woods and kill him. Don't tell anybody what you did."  
"Are you sure my king?" Jace nearly was too shocked to say anything.  
"Don't question me! Now go and complete the mission." Magnus nearly yelled at him.  
The hunter did as he wished and left the throne hall.  
His king must be out of his mind. He always was a good king. Sure he had rivals here and there and he lived alone in this enormous castle. But he had never sent anybody to kill something other than the demons hiding in the woods. It was a tale that he ruled that kingdom alone since more than 100 years and was the mightiest warlock in the land, but he had always protected the people who lived in his land. But nobody knew why he never found someone to rule by his side. He for sure wasn’t shy. He had a party every week in his castle and he always more seemed to be a father or friend to every single person in his kingdom.

Jace waited the whole day in hope the king would take back the mission. He couldn’t kill one of his best friends. But when the night came he didn’t know what to do anymore, so he walked over to Alec.

“Are you ready for a special training by night?” he asked and even in his ears it sounded like a lie. But Alec trusted him, more than anybody in the world. Since Jace had told him the legends of the folk from the Shadow World, Alec always said that they were like Parabatai. Parabatai, that means a bound stronger than soul mates. He always felt special when Alec said it. He always loved this special bound they seem to have and that let them understand each other blind. But nothing of it seemed to be there this night. They walked a full hour before Alec grabbed his shoulder.

“Something is wrong. We shouldn’t walk deeper into the woods. Who knows how many demons are still hiding out there. And you act strange too.”

Jace turned to him now the blade in his hand. One of the weapons he always had been better with then Alec. A weapon where they only use wooden ones for training.

“Jace?” Alec stepped back.

Then Jace lowered the blade and his head.

“I can’t do it.”

“What? What is going on Jace?”

“The king~” Jace now said and looked up to Alec. “The king commanded me to kill you, but I can’t do that my friend. My Parabatai.”

Alec was shocked at first but to hear that Jace thought the same about them let him smile.

“Why does the king want me dead?”

“I don’t know. He said you are a traitor, but I don’t think it is the truth.”

“I’m not a traitor.”

“I know and I think there is more behind it. But you are in danger. I know you can fight and that your mother is the head of the king’s guard, but the king is a might warlock. We will need time to defeat him or to find out what is behind it. Maybe someone tricked him. I don’t know, but as long as we don’t know more it is not safe here for you.”

“But where should I go?”

“I told you about the Shadow World.”

Alec nodded. “The legends yes.”

“All the legends are true, Alec. You have to run over the seven hills. There you will find the cottage of the Seven of the Shadow World. They protect our world from the demon world. They will be able to protect you from the king. Tell Clary Jace send you and they will let you in.”

“But~”

“No Alec. Run ~ as fast as the wind~ I’ll pray for you that no demon will find you before you are save.”

“Thank you my Parabatai.”

Jace just smiled slightly. And then Alec ran.

It was dark, darker then it was ever before. He could feel the braches cutting in his skin. He could hear the unnatural howling of demons after him. But he didn’t stumbled and he didn’t fall. He flew through the dark wood like the wind. And then he could see it, the tiny light on the edge of the wood. A cold shiver ran over his back when a hand held him back. Or wasn’t it a hand at all?

A lash sounded through the night at next. Some sparks flickered around the clawed fingers before the hand at his shoulder was gone.

“Watch out!” he could hear a female voice call. He ducked shortly before an immense wolf jumped over him to bring down the thing that had grabbed him before. New ugly sounds came to his ear, when he only saw two shadows moving so fast that he nearly hadn’t seen it. More unnatural growling faded. And then another wolf came to him sniffing. Alec still squat since he ducked and now the nose of this wolf was right on the high of his face. He froze. The wolf nodded into the direction of the cottage. Then it walked towards it and Alec followed unsure what to do else. When he looked back he could see a girl with red hair who shot a sunbeam out of her hand. She illuminated the whole wood. Creatures that came in the cone just vanished to dust. The big wolf was still there and he could see two pale men and a dark-haired woman with a wipe.

Alec stood still for a while.

When the demons seem to be gone and the others went towards them he turned back to the wolf. But instead of the wolf there was a young colored woman with dark curled hair now only dressed in a very long Shirt.

“Come in it is not safe out here.” The woman said and turned back to the door to open it. Warm light flooded out of the room behind the door. Then a little boy stuck out his head before he could get in after the woman.

“I never will be able to have some fun.”

“You are too young Max.”

“Uhg~ you all say that all the time.” He muttered, when the young woman with the wipe came to them.

“Maia is right. You have to wait until you are old enough. Training but no battling.”

Max sighed again before he got aware of Alec.

“Who is he?”

Alec kneeled down a bit and gave him his hand in a gesture of respect.

“I’m Alec, nice to meet you little warrior of the Shadow World.”

“See, he knows I’m a warrior.” Max said proud taking the hand.

“He said little.” Izzy said patting her little brother before she walked in besides him.

Max ignored her. “I’m Max and that was my sister Izzy. That is short for Isabelle but everybody calls her Izzy.”

Alec nodded when he stood up and a hand landed on his shoulder.

“We should go in now. It is not safe outside here.” The colored man who Alec hadn’t even seen before said. Alec turned back fast to get into the cottage when he uncovered that the man was naked.

“He at least could have let us end with the notion.” One of the pale said sighing.

“Ah Raphael don’t worry mate you will get your hand shake soon enough. We should really get in we weren’t even ready with dinner. And after the fight I’m always~”

“I’m not your mate, Simon.” Raphael said pushing the hand from his shoulder before he walked in. Luke just shrugged his shoulders before he followed. Then Simon could feel a soft hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t worry. There will be enough blood for the both of you, Simon. You know I always keep a secret stock for you.”

“I know why you are my best friend Clary.” He said and they followed the others before they sealed the door behind them.

“Mirror mirror on the wall~”

“What did you do, Magnus?”

“Mirror mirror on ~”

“Don’t you dare! If I find out you~”

“Mirror mirror on the wall,

who is the one that would melt the ice around my heart of them all.”

“The one is Alec Lightwood, son of the Head of the king’s guard who lives now among the Seven of the Shadow World behind the seven hills.” He had to answer truthful. Ragnor sighed after he spoke the words.

“He is still alive? But the hunter said.”

“Don’t speak on now king, you should be ashamed. You are out of your mind and now come back. Don’t hurt the man. Do you hear me!” But the king was gone again.

After they all had introduced themselves to each other, they had sat down on a large table to eat and talk.

“Now it is your turn Alec. Since you seem to know who we are, tell us what you were doing in the woods in the middle of the night?” Maia wanted to know. Alec looked down at the plate they gave him.

“Jace send me here, but I didn’t know that you weren’t just legends until tonight.”

Clary smiled softly.

“He like it to tell about us in the big way~” she said before Simon smiled bright.

“Why big way, I literally feel like a legend. I mean we fight against demons and we save the world the whole time. We are like~”

“Don’t say it and no we won’t get capes.” Raphael stopped him before the eyes of the Vampire wandered back to Alec.

“Why did you run?”

“Right. You don’t seem to be here because you were curious to see us.” Luke, now dressed, said inspecting him.

“The king commanded Jace to kill me, but he let me go. He said I would be safe here with you, until they know what is going on.”

“The king wanted you dead? That can’t be true. We always had a good base of communication. We always warned him when demons broke through to his kingdom and he always fight them to safe everyone. We have met him once or twice, he didn’t seem like a man who would command the death of someone. Unless~”

“No Izzy. Jace wouldn’t be a friend of his or wouldn’t let him go if he is an evil person.”

“I also don’t feel anything bad from him.” Max now said and they all nodded.

“You can stay here for a while, Alec, if you like. But don’t leave the house when we are not there. We have to go out for the hunt soon. So every night stay inside.” Luke said.

“And don’t open for anyone. The house might be secure, but we don’t have a warlock on our side, so the wards we have are made by the king himself. They wouldn’t hold him back.”

Alec nodded still feeling like he stood beside himself. If he even would know why the king wanted him dead. He only had heard good things about the man. He might be a bit excessive with his lifestyle but he always had cared for his people. Wasn’t he also one of his people? He didn’t even meet the king in person. And he couldn’t remember that he had pissed someone off that much to get the king to want to kill him.

Maybe he should have asked before the Seven of the Shadow World had left to their hunt. Maybe they could have at least described the king, so he could notice him, when he sees him. But maybe it didn’t matter because the king was a mighty warlock. Who knows how he would look like if he even showed up? Alec laid in the bed of the biggest of the Seven and thought about everything, when he heard a strange sound form outside. He couldn’t sleep anyways so he stood up, still tired and walked to the door.

Still headless, Magnus had chosen to take the mission in his own hands. He knew where the Seven live so he had portaled there the second he had left the room with the mirror. Looking around it seems that none of the seven was there, so he walked over to the door. It would be fast and easy, even that he hadn’t killed anything than demons since the last hundreds of years, he hadn’t forget how to do it. He knew how to kill, since he was a child, even that he was never proud of it. A single magic ball to strike him down and his misery would be over before it could even be~

He hadn’t even time to lead his magic or to knock when the door jumped open.

Magnus looked up and got catched by the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen in his entire lifetime. His mouth a bit open he wasn’t even able to speak.

Alec had seen the young beautiful man standing in front of the door. He couldn’t be the king. The king was over 100 years old, so far from a young man.

“Are you uhm~ lost~ I mean~ uhm~ like~ me.” Alec asked surprised about himself that he even had managed to bring out any word. Now that he stood directly in front of the man he couldn’t believe how stunning the other one was. He had never felt his heart beat as fast as now.

“Yes~ I am~ I guess~” the other one said and got his mind back a bit.

“I’m Magnus~” he introduced himself giving the man his hand.

“You are named like the king.” Alec said surprised, before he took the hand.

“I’m Alec. Will you uhm~ come in, it is not safe out there.”

Magnus just nodded.

“They don’t have much to eat here and I’m new too, but I’m sure you are hungry, so sit down please.”

Alec now said when he walked over to the living room with the small kitchen at one side. He couldn’t look at the man without stammering, but when he didn’t look it was okay. He searched the kitchen in a rush and managed to find eggs, milk and some bred.

He could still end this mission. Magnus thought for minutes now watching this tall dark and handsome man creating something in the kitchen. His hand started to flicker and he stood up to walk over. He had to before it was too late. His fingers still let spread some magic, when Alec turned to him a plate in his hand and proud in his eyes.

“Are you okay with French Toast?” he asked giving the plate to him with a lovely smile.

Magnus felt his heart jump. The flicker vanished.

“French Toast is fine.” He said taking the plate and just kept looking to the man who only stood a half meter away from him.

Alec didn’t refuse, in the opposite. He wasn’t bound any less by the eyes of the other man. He had never seen more beautiful eyes then the cat eyes that now shown up. When his hand raised to touch the other one Magnus stepped back and the cat eyes vanished, leaving the eyes of Magnus in a dark chocolate brown. Alec still smiled, before they managed to walk over to the table. Magnus ate in silence lost in his thoughts. The man had made him dinner and took him in to keep him safe. Why couldn’t he just be an asshole? It would be much easier to kill him then.

“Are you a Warlock?”

Magnus nearly choked at the last bit.

“Maybe you can help me. Someone is chasing me and I’m sorry to ask you, I don’t mean to use you, but maybe you can put a ward on the cottage?”

Magnus blinked twice. Alec again smiled; he just couldn’t help it when he looked at the other.

“Uhm~ yes, I can do that.” The warlock said still disbelieving.

“Thank you, you are really kind.”

Magnus lowered his eyes. How could he do anything to this man?

When the sun was about to rise, Magnus put up new wards. He hadn’t noticed that his cat eyes were out before, so he made sure that Alec wouldn’t see them while does it.

“I have to go now. It is safe when the sun is out and I have uhm~ things to do.” Magnus said knowing the Seven would be home soon.

“Uhm sure~” Alec said when his shoulders sunk down. He wanted to ask if he would see him again, but Magnus was gone through a portal too fast.

“Are you happy now? I’m sure it was great to kill the boy, bastard.” His mirror said to him before the face in the mirror turned away.

“No I’m not. I didn’t kill him.”

“You didn’t?” The face in the mirror turned back to him in surprise and relieve.

“So you did hear what I said, my dearest king.”

“No. Don’t think I will let go of him. I only hadn’t the time. The Seven came back early. I just need a better plan.”

“My king~ for now~ are you sure. How should he hurt you if he isn’t even here?”

“He could come back.”

“I hope he does, but ~ anyways. You will regret if you hurt the boy.”

“We will see that later. Answer a question for me now.”

“You know how to ask.”

“Mirror mirror on the wall,

What is the favorite thing Alec love to do of them all?”

“Alexander Lightwood loves archery.” The mirror answers truthful before he added with a teasing smirk. “When you play your card right, maybe the next time he would think of you when he shoots his arrows.”

Magnus starred at the mirror for a second, before he shook his head to get the picture out of his mind.

“The next time he shoots his arrow he will be dead. Killed by his own arrow.”

The king answered cold before he went to do his devilishly work. The mirror had let his shoulders sunk if he could have.

When the Seven of the Shadow World came home shortly after the wonderful man was gone, they looked around.

“Who do I smell?” Luke said when he entered.

“Who sat on my chair?” Simon asked shortly after.

“Who ate from my plate?” Raphael looked to Alec.

“Who used my fork?” Izzy said looking to Alec too.

“Who used my knife?” Maia said waiting.

“Who used my pan?” Clary asked since he thought Alec would have slept the whole night.

“Who ate French Toast and didn’t leave something for us?” Max asked.

Alec smiled by the last question.

“I was hungry but I guess there is enough for more French Toast if you like.”

All Seven nodded and sat down while Alec got to work again.

Raphael and Simon wouldn’t eat but it was the first of them who still looked grumpy to the new member of their household.

“Did someone visit you today?”

Alec nearly let his Spatula fall down.

“So I did smell someone else.” Luke said now and inspected Alec again.

“Fine I wasn’t alone. A man came here like I did. I couldn’t let him out there. You said it yourself, it is dangerous. But he left before you came.”

“Be careful son. The king is a might Warlock, he could trick you and he could even show up as someone else. You wouldn’t know it before you are dead, if that really is his wish.”

Alec let his shoulders sank.

“I know. But the man I met wasn’t the king, he was~ quiet magical~”

Izzy smirked, while Simon looked to Alec.

“The king is a warlock. Was he also a warlock?”

“He was ~” Alec said nearly melting away in the thought of the man.

“Are you serious? And you didn’t even think he might be the king?”

“I’m alive aren’t I? If he was the king and he is as mighty as you said. I won’t be alive anymore.”

Clary looked to the young man her boyfriend send them worried.

“But be careful tomorrow night, will you? You never know.”

“And don’t eat candy from a stranger.” Max added, pointing out the in his opinion most important rule.

The next night came and the Seven of the Shadow World walked out to train the youngest and to protect the human world from the demon world.

Alec had slept the rest of the day and thought much about the words the Seven had said. It clearly was a big coincidence that the one who found him out there in the middle of nowhere also was a Warlock with the king’s name.

It was nearly ten when it knocked on the door. When Alec took a look outside of the window he saw Jace standing outside with bow and a quiver full of arrows.

“Jace what do you~” he started to asked when he opened the door and looked to his friend.

“Can’t I visit a friend?” Jace asked his dark chocolate eyes looking towards Alec.

Alec smirked half honestly half confused.

“Sure you can.” He answered inspecting the young man who wasn’t his friend.

“I brought my bow and arrow and thought maybe I can show you some tricks tonight.”

It was hard not to laugh but it was fun too.

“Sure.” He said and followed the other one outside. The false Jace walked to a little glade where some lights were placed in the trees which illuminate the plane area.

When Jace turned, he took the bow from his shoulder and looked at it confused.

“Maybe you should try to do the first shot and then I can show you how to do it right.” He tried it this way and gave Alec the bow. Alec took an arrow out of the quiver and laid it the right way at the string of the bow.

“I know you have no clue of archery. It was me who shot the food for the king. And it was me who showed you how to hold the bow. Did you forget?” he asked.

“Uhm~ no no… I for sure know, it all was just a test.” The wrong Jace mumbled.

“Take it.” He said now to the other one and gave the bow back, with the arrow still on the string.” His not real friend took it and looked to him. Alec walked around him and placed himself behind him before he started to correct the arms and how the other stood. Placing his hand softly over the hands of the other man, he could feel the heat of the others body, so near did he stood now. Leaning his head over his shoulder, he could see how the face of Jace and his body, all of it faded and became to Magnus. The Warlock breathed deep, when his cat eyes looked to Alec. His heart beat too fast to count the heartbeats. He got lost in his thoughts.

“Now pull the string~” Alec whispered in his ear. Magnus let out the breath he had hold for a second, before he followed the order. He could feel the warm breath of Alec on his skin.

“Your beautiful eyes did reveal you. I would notice them anywhere. Magnus~”

The string slipped out of his fingers when he shrugged. Making a step forward he turned back to Alec.

“Why did you hide your true self?”

Magnus looked to the man and then lowered his eyes, while the arrow flew.

“It was just a test, I think, but it doesn’t matter anymore. I wanted to bring you a gift but I didn’t know if you would take it from me. I heard you love archery.”

“I do. But why shouldn’t I?”

The humming of the arrow cut the air.

“No!” Magnus said and jumped. Alec fell to the ground. Magnus moaned in pain, when the arrow that was enchanted to hit Alec, hit him instead.

“The arrow? It came back.” Alec saw when he lifted himself and Magnus up. The Warlock more hung at the ground than that he sat.

“It will hurt, but I can take it out.”

“Please. I can heal myself when it is out.” But he for sure couldn’t take the arrow out of his shoulder alone, not without any risk. The next second the pain grew into the immeasurable. His vision went red and then dark.

When Magnus woke up he laid in a bed. It was still night and his shoulder didn’t hurt as much as before. Looking down he could see the bandages around him.

“You are awake.”

“You did this?”

“I assumed it wouldn’t be possible to heal yourself as long as you are unconscious. So I brought you here and did my best. But I’m not a Warlock.”

Magnus blinked twice before he sat up carefully. This man was caring sweet handsome and smart, he couldn’t carry it any longer. He had to go before he would fall for him completely.

“I have to go.” He said and stood up to walk out of the bed.

“Will you be okay?”

“I’m the ~ yes I will be~ I’m a warlock.” He said the pain still in his face, now that he moved his shoulder to create a portal.

“Will I see~” but Magnus was gone before Alec could ask.

Alec hoped he would see this man again, but he didn't really understand why Magnus had to flee. When the Seven of the Shadow World came home he was still busy to clean up the bandages.  
"I smell blood."  
"You are right, Raphael. Why is there blood?" Simon.  
Clary looked around. "Alec? Are you all right?"  
Izzy took Max to her side, in case they would found something the youngest of them shouldn't see.  
Luke and Maia followed Clary to search their house. They found Alec in the bedroom still in thoughts cleaning up.  
"Whose blood is that?" Luke wanted to know  
"Why is there blood anyway?" Maia asked.  
"My Warlock friend was here. He got hurt." Alec declared when all Seven looked through the door.  
"We told you to be careful." Izzy said before Alec stood up.  
"He is no thread to me. Magnus catched an arrow to keep me safe."  
"Magnus is the king’s name." Raphael said.  
"I know that. But if the king wants me dead, he isn't the king. He risked his life for me."  
"Where did the arrow came from?" Luke asked.  
"We shot it, it came back." The all turned and walked off. All except for Clary. She stepped by his side and laid her hand on his shoulder.  
"Are you sure that wasn’t just a trick?"  
Alec lowered his eyes.  
"He can't be the king. He is kind and he saved me. Even if he is the king, he won't harm me."  
Clary nodded.  
"We always thought he was a friend. For now we are not sure. Be careful."  
Alec pressed his lips together when he nodded. He knew that the arrow should have hit him. And he was archer long enough to know that an arrow could never come back from where you shot it. He just didn't want to see it.

"What did happen to you, old friend?" The mirror asked when his king portaled in the room with a bandage over his bare chest and still wounded given the blood that started to color the bandages on his back again.  
"I caught an arrow with my shoulder." Magnus said.  
"Oh, was it the same arrow that was meant for the young man?"  
"Yes it was."  
"So you said catch you didn't said get. Does that mean you have given up the plan~"  
"No, but that wasn't the right way."  
"I guess that should have been my second thought."  
"Mirror mirror on the wall~"  
"Really?"  
"What does the one loved to eat the most of all?"  
"Alec Lightwood just love to eat very many things. But he once shot an apple down from your tree for a bet. He loved it."  
"So he likes to eat apples. That will be easy then." Magnus now walked off.  
"Did he know that a Warlock can't heal himself? Or did you spare him from your suffering."  
"Shut up, friend." Magnus said before he was gone.  
"You already lost your heart my friend. I hope you see it before you break your heart yourself." the mirror whispered.

The next night the Seven of the Shadow World went to their duty like every night. They warned Alec again, but the young man couldn't other than to think of Magnus. In hope he would come again he set down at the bank in front of the house. It didn't take long until a portal opened near the house and the Warlock walked out. Alec smiled when he saw him. Magnus blinked, he hadn't thought the young man would be there. So he had no time to disguise himself this time.  
"Hi~" Alec said when he stood up letting his eyes flow over the man.  
"Hi Alexander." Magnus said with a soft voice. The only thing that could keep Alec from thinking about all the things Magnus knew about him and shouldn't know. Like that he love archery and Jace was a friend of his or like his full first name. The sound of Magnus voice when he said it just let him melt.  
"I came here to thank you for the bandages and well the French toast."  
"So you are healed." Magnus nodded, but it was a lie. "Are you hungry?"  
"Starving!"  
"Well, let’s get in and I'll conjure dinner for us."  
Alec nodded before they walked in.

The meal Magnus conjured was way more than they would be able to eat. It was worth a king, but it made Alec think again.

“Do you think that is enough? I mean we can eat all night if you like. I even brought apples as dessert. Do you like apples?” Magnus asked, even that he knew the answer, giving Alec the one poisoned apple he had brought with him.

“Actually, I love apples.” Alec answered with a smile

“That is good to hear. So let’s eat than I hope everything tastes good.”

The young man placed the apple by his side and started to choose. It wasn’t easy given the mass Magnus had conjured, but they both found something and started to eat.

“I see you now the third day and I still feel that I don’t know much of you. But uhm~ I like to.” Alec said nearly out of nowhere, while he looked to his food shyly spinning his spun through the soup.

“Uhm~ what do you like to know?” Magnus asked after he hesitated a moment.

Alec shrugged his shoulders. He didn’t even know where to start. He wanted to know everything.

“Uhm~ I don’t know.”

“Because you only wanted to do a little small talk or because~”

“I don’t know where to start.” Alec said which left Magnus surprised for a moment.

“Just ask the first question that comes to your mind.”

“Hm~” Alec made and tried to grab one of the questions that spin in his head.

“Are you in love?”

Magnus spit out the wine he had just drank.

“Uhm I mean~ is there someone at your side?”

“Why do you ask that?”

“I don’t know. It popped up in my head and~ you said I can ask what I want and~ you don’t need to answer it. But I really would love to know.” The last words he nearly whispered so soundless, Magnus barely heard them. His shoulders sank down and he shook his head.

“No there is no one.” He said not much louder then Alec had asked.

As the young man smiled now Magnus heart jumped in his chest. Everything in him wanted to ask if Alec was free or if he would be even interested, but he couldn’t ask. A single word, a no would burst his heart and that was exactly what he wanted to prevented.

“What do you like to do? I mean if you are not traveling to me or let yourself shoot by an arrow?”

Magnus laugh slightly when he heard Alec’s next question and it got him back from the dark thoughts he was about to create.

“That depends on my day and my mood. I like music and to dance, have a bit fun at a party. I enjoy a good drink or a silent evening in good company as well, but it isn’t easy to find. I always wanted to learn how to fight with a weapon instead of magic.”

Alec only listened while he got lost in his thoughts.

The time went on fast while they eat.

When they were ready for the dessert Alec looked to the apple and then jumped up in the next second.

“I got you something.” He said, before he walked upstairs to the bedroom, where he had hide it.”

“I don’t know if you like it but I thought of you when I found it during the day.” He said and gave Magnus a tiny plant pot with a small flower in it. It seemed dark blue with the first look, but when you looked closer the petals did shimmer and glitter a little golden too.

“It is beautiful. I have never seen such a plant before. What is it?”

“I don’t know. I suggested it is rare~ like you~” he again only whispered the last words. Magnus couldn’t breathe for a moment.

“Thank you~” he said soft, before he looked up to Alec. The young man had grabbed the apple and was about to bit in it.

“Wait.” Magnus gasped. Alec looked skeptic to him.

“Uhm~ this one is from the king’s garden. You should eat it on a special day.” Magnus said and took the apple out of his hand. He let his magic flooding over it.

“Now it will hold longer but tasted the same.” He lied.

“So you are the king?"  
Magnus went pale.  
"Yes, I am." His shoulders sunk with every question Alec now asked.  
"Why do you want me dead?" Alec now said a bit harsher then he wanted.  
"You wouldn't understand."  
"Try me!"  
Magnus stood up and shook his head, when his panic that started all of it came back.  
Alec looked at him disappointed. The king couldn’t stand this look in Alec’s eyes; it was exactly how it started the last time. The first step to break his heart.  
Magnus turned.

"It is already too late." He whispered before he walked to the door.  
"But don't worry you won’t see me again."  
Alec lowered his eyes.  
"What if I wanted to~ see you again?"  
When Alec looked up he saw the door closed. Magnus was gone before he had heard him.

“You looked better yesterday, when you got hit by an arrow, my king.” The mirror teased him when he arrived.

“He knew who I am and that I wanted to kill him. I will never see him again.”

“Normally I would say it is a victory, because wasn’t that what you hoped for? But since you looked completely miserable, I assume you had hoped for more?”

“I told you it would happen!” he now yelled at the mirror. “I knew if I fall for him only a bit my heart would break again.”

“I didn’t tell you that you should go for him and I didn’t tell you that you should try to kill him. In the opposite, I tried to provide it and you didn’t listen as always.”

Magnus let his shoulders sunk and breathes hard once.

“You are right. I’m sorry my friend.”

“Then what are you going to do about it?”

“There is nothing I can do anymore. I screwed it up already.”

“I didn’t ask you to tell me what you did or what you think. So let me be more precisely.

King, King in front of the wall,

whose advice will you hear at least once from them all?”

Magnus looked to the mirror.

“I guess yours.”

“That was the right answer. So I’ll tell you what you can do. I waited hundred years to tell you this. When you find somebody who can tear down the walls you have build around your heart, you have to go for it. Don’t let him slip away. He already melt these walls, now you have to do everything you can to fight for it.”

Magnus sighed.

“You are right my friend.” He said with a more motivated smile before he looked down at him. He still had the plant in his hand.

“Will you guard it for me? Alexander gave it to me as a present.”

“And you really doubt that he want to see you again?”

Magnus shrugged his shoulders before he left the room. He would change his cloth to a more fitting outfit. No more lies.

Ragnor looked to the plant Magnus had placed at a table right in front of him.

“You both seem to have no idea. Only the one whose true heart feels true love can find this plant. The flower of eternity.”

Alec didn’t put away the rest of the dinner. The Seven of the Shadow World would be hungry when they come back. The only thing he took from the table when he walked to his bed was the apple. All the thoughts, questions he couldn’t answer by himself spun around in his head.

Why wouldn’t he be allowed to see the king again? Wasn’t he good enough, like always?

He sat down at the edge of the bed and took the apple in both hands. A tiny smile laid on his lips when he looked at it. He knew how much the apples mean to the king. He might not have said it, when Alec asked him about the things he love to do, but Alec was certain. He had heard so often, especially from his mother that the king got lost in his garden. That if they had to search for him, they always started there.

Alec placed a kiss at the apple. It was all he had left from Magnus; Alec thought when his heart got heavy. A long while he just looked at the apple and then he took a bit.

It was already dawn when Magnus was dressed like the king he was. No lies, not anymore he had said to himself again. One last look to the mirror and he nodded, before he opened the portal.

He arrived at the cottage when the first sunbeams crawled over the hill that was beside the house. Everything was silent. His eyes went up to the hill where one of the sunbeams had blended him. Then he saw it.

An open coffin made out of glass stood on top of the small hill. Inside illuminated by the morning sun laid the man his heart desired. He was dressed like a king himself, but all in shapes of white. His feet lead Magnus to the hill, when the shiver started. The young man inside the coffin didn’t breath. He didn’t move. He just laid there, like he was asleep. But when Magnus kneeled down beside him and touched his cheek it was cold.

“No~” he let out. Tears came up in his eyes when he let them wander over the dead body. Questions about what and why this had happened ran wild in his brain.

“Stay back!” The woman’s voice came to him in anger.

Beside Izzy the others came towards him now.

“How dare of you to come here.” Maia’s angry voice followed.

“The killer always comes back to the place of crime.” Raphael leaned on the wall covered by the shadows of the cottage while he spoke.

“Why did you do it, king?” Clary commanded to let them know.

“Right, what did the young man did to you, that you had to kill him?” Simon added.

“We might have not known him well, but we thought you were our friend. I don’t like to be betrayed.” It was Luke who spoke now.

“We should feed you with your cursed apple.” Max spoke out completely upset.

The king still hadn’t turn, until he heard from the apple.

“The apple? He ate the apple?” Magnus disbelieving looked to the others, his pain written all over his face.

“Don’t be so surprised, you poisoned it with your magic, I saw it.” Izzy came nearer while she said it.

“No~ yes I. I poisoned it yes, but when I saw clear I cleaned it with my magic. I couldn’t harm him anymore. I never should have thought I had to in the first place. I~ “ his eyes walked back to the man in the coffin. “I can’t lose you Alexander. Not you~ please~ please come back.” Tender he laid his hand on Alec’s chest, when he leaned forward.

“I love you~ Alexander.” He whispered before his lips softly met Alec’s, placing a warm soft kiss on his lips. Still shivering

Magnus looked down at him after it. A small tear ran down Alec’s cheek, that left the king mouth opened.

“I love you too~” He could here Alec’s still a bit rusty voice say. Magnus heart jumped. The next moment he laid his arms around him and hugged him tight. Alec sighed with a smile on his lips when he hugged him back.

“And so even the Seven of the Shadow World learned something new.” Ragnor told the little princes sitting between the apple trees where the kings had placed his mirror. Magnus and Alec where nearby, sitting on a bank with a smile while the sun shine down at them all.

“Something one little flower had known before everyone. Something the magic of this flower will protect forever and make come true. And this truth is that the story of the two kings will never have an end. This truth is that they will literally live together very happily and forever. The truth they all learned that day was that

True love can not die.”

**Author's Note:**

> Clary, Simon, Maia, Isabelle, Luke, Raphael, Max = the Seven of the Shadows /7 dwarfs  
> Jace = the hunter  
> Ragnor = the mirror  
> Maryse = mother of Snow White Alec / head of the king’s guard  
> Alec = Snow White / tall dark Handsome  
> Magnus = the queen (king) & the prince


End file.
